Karen Strassman
Karen Strassman is an American voice actress, actress and dialect coach. She's known for voicing: Kallen Stadtfeld in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion and Momo Hinamori and Soi Fon in Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Air Gormiti (ep20), News Reporter (ep12), Teacher (ep20) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) - Catty Noir *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! (2014) - Elissabat/'Veronica Von Vamp' *Monster High: Haunted (2015) - Principal Revenant *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Specials' *Barbie: Dreamtopia (2016) - Delia, Ferns 'Web Animation' *Monster High (2013-2015) - Catrine DeMew, Catty Noir, Elissabat (ep137), Narrator (ep152) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Angel Tales (2004) - Yuki the Snake *Avenger (2005) - Io (ep5) *Bleach (2014) - Soi Fon (ep366) *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Cram School Girl B (ep7), Dökkálfr (ep4), Michelle Neuhaus, Omoto *Buso Renkin (2008) - Mahiro Muto *Coppelion (2015) - Yukiko Kawabata (ep2) *Durarara!! (2011) - Anri's Mother, Female Reporter (ep14), Hanako (ep13), Nurse B (ep16), Saika Voice C (ep18), Woman in Crowd (ep11) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Emilia (ep1), News Reporter (ep1) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Nurse (ep1), Sayaka Sonohara (ep3) *Fafner (2005-2006) - Dr. Chizuru Tomi *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Oldham's Assistant, Paraem (ep3), Striker, Waitresses (ep6), Additional Voices *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2009) - Ninai, Peddler of Fan (ep20) *God Eater (2016) - Licca Kusunoki, News Announcer (ep6), Refugee (ep7) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2003) - Mizuki Yokoyama (ep42), Naoko Izumi (eps40-41) *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Fuuka Shirato (ep9) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Shinunora *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Fasalina *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Kiyoh, Girl (ep1) *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Fantine *K-On! (2011) - Sawako Yamanaka *Kashimashi: Girl meets Girl (2011) - Yasuna Kamiizumi *Kill la Kill (2014) - Mother (ep4), Omiko Hakodate (ep2) *Koi Kaze (2005) - 4-year-old Koshiro (ep3), High School Girls (ep2), Shoko Akimoto *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Director Minami *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Elizabeth (ep1), Paimon (ep5), Sahsa (ep6), Zaynab, Additional Voices *Mob Psycho 100 (2016) - Takane's Friend (ep1) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Built Turbine (ep12), Elevator Voice (ep16), Sakura Pretzel (ep4), Scientist B (ep16), Tomomi Bernstein *Monster (2009-2010) - Nina Fortner, Prostitute E (ep49) *Naruto: Shippūden (2016) - Nono Yakushi *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Elise, Orchestra Member (ep5), Saiko's Friend (ep10), Sakura Saku, Saya Saganuma *Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety (2003) - Kotone Ryudou *Please Teacher! (2003) - Konoha Edajima, News Reporter (ep12) *Please Twins! (2004) - Kikuchi (ep1) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2012) - Kazuko Saotome *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Nana Asahina/Oniwabandana (ep43), Receptionist (ep21), Twin Youma (ep21), Youma (ep23) *Skip Beat! (2017) - Shoko Aoki (Announced) *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Sachie Osawa (ep14), Urd *X (2002-2003) - Satsuki Yatoji, Employee D (ep19), Kaede, Sakurazukamori I (ep16), Sohi, Tennis Player (ep7), Woman (ep9) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Soi Fon *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Soi Fon, Woman at Mall *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Soi Fon *K-On! The Movie (2013) - Sawako Yamanaka *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Director Minami, School Idol *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Castle Maid 'OVA - Dubbing' *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Empire State (2013) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *A Good Year (2006) - Additional Voices *Bride Wars (2009) - Additional Voices *Predators (2010) - Additional Voices *The Jane Austen Book Club (2007) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Connie Mahoney *Violetta (2015) - Esmeralda Di Pietro Video Games 'Video Games' *Atlantis: The Lost Tales (1997) - Additional Voices *Atlantis II (1999) - Additional Voices *Aztec: The Curse in the Heart of the City of Gold (2001) - Additional Voices *Barbie of Swan Lake: The Enchanted Forest (2004) - Fairy *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Architect, Mom, Weather Lady *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Chromie *Killer Instinct (2014) - Aria *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Aunt Em, P.I.X.A.L. *Monster High: New Ghoul in School (2015) - Catrine DeMew, Catty Noir *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Kitana, Mileena *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - Kara *Smite (2015) - Liberté Athena *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Izsha *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Deena Riss *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Blood Elf Female *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Chromie 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Ixit, Renall Tartalka *Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance (2005) - Gina *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Madam Goldiga, Mephilia Venus *Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (2010) - Yoko Belnades *Castlevania: Judgment (2008) - Carmilla *Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles (2007) - Iris, Tera *Demon Gaze (2014) - Lancelorna Beowulf *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Tactics Officer *Final Fantasy IV (2008) - Rosa Farrell, Batbariccia *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Additional Voices *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Anette Koenig, Licca Kusunoki *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Licca Kusunoki *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Annette Koenig, News Reporter *Growlanser: Wayfarer of Time (2012) - Eliza Mayfield, Pamela *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Broccoli *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - Broccoli *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Broccoli *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Goddess's Disciple, Thirteen *Lord of Magna: Maiden Heaven (2015) - Chamonix, Debonnaire, Noëlle *Luminous Arc 2 (2008) - Sophia *MeiQ: Labyrinth of Death (2016) - Maki *NeverDead (2012) - Cypher *Omega Quintet (2015) - Shiori *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Misaki Izuna *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Ring of Gaea Woman, Woman's Voice *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Nozomi *Soul Sacrifice (2013) - Elf Queen, Phoenix *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Dulcinea Rosetti *The Witch and the Hundred Knight (2014) - Duchess Valentine *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Medeia Lass, Noa Daikokudo, Choco *Zero Time Dilemma (2016) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (116) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (80) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2017. *She's fluent in French and has done voice-over for Air France, Euro-star, Disneyland Paris and audio tours for The Louvre and the Musée d'Orsay. External Links *www.karenstrassman.com Category:American Voice Actors